Talk:Mei Terumī/Archive 1
status I am not so sure that she is Mizukage cause if u look on page 4 it shows an old man carrying the hat that the Mizukage wears and one of the Tsuchikage bodygurds say that you can send a replacement to these kind of things! Or another possibility is that he just retired!!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 20:59, 6 July 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!!!! :Are you ignoring the scene where she takes the Mizukage hat from the old man and says she'll fulfill her suty as the Mizukage. or where the villagers tell her escorts to protect the Mizukage? or where she's directly called Mizukage-sama by Chōjūrō? Not to mention the fact that she doesn't refer to the old man as Mizukage, but as . :Also, where did the Tsuchikage's escort say that? I cannot find it. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:17, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::PS, please, please, change your signature. Please? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:20, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Madara is it possible that she is Madara uchiha, he was stated to be a mizukage and also we have not been able to see her left eye, the side that house's madara's sharingan?Rhysno1 (talk) 21:51, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :So, now Madara, has been speculated to being, Obito, Danzo, and Now the current Mizukage?..-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 21:50, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :It's important to note that Kisame calls Madara the former Mizukage. I think his head would explode if he tried to be anymore people than he is already claimed to be. ~SnapperT '' 22:00, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ::what website are you reading him say former and what chapert because onemanga.com just says mizukage?Rhysno1 (talk) 22:02, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :::"Former" is added in the tankōbon distribution of the manga. You'll have a hard time finding a scanlation that keeps up with the tankōbon. ''~SnapperT '' 22:08, 6 July 2009 (UTC) ohhh thanksRhysno1 (talk) 22:09, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Godaime I know we're taking her comment about "the 4th Mizukage's time" as confirmation she's the fifth, but it only means that there have been more than four Mizukages, if she was the sixth, her statement would still be correct. Just pointing it out. Omnibender - Talk - 15:56, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I Agree. I'm moving these pages back to "Current Mizukage." and undoing related changes. Simant (talk) 17:39, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::Nvm, som1 seemed to disagree.. Simant (talk) 18:13, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::Wait!!! Binktopia's translation came out, she's explicitly called Godaime, no need to move back. Omnibender - Talk - 18:46, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Recently Mizukage ummm...just something i noticed..... in the article, it says that "it is hinted that she has just become MIzukage"...or something like that....but in the last chapter...she told Ao that the nightmare of the Fourth Mizukage ended long ago.... umm...cheahh...pretty much it...idk if that should be removed or something... Krashdown (talk)18:35, 6 July 2009 (UTC) : I support the removal; it's nothing but speculation. Also, I'd like to see a source for the hint, please. ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:42, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :What might have happened was like the 4th Hokage,he/she died so the 3rd took his/her place and then he/she died so she became the new Mizukage!Hey word on the streets is Vegerot rocks!Vegerot (talk) 00:13, 17 July 2009 (UTC)!!!!!!! ::The "recent" idea is from her comments to the old man in 454. As to which is true, I don't see why they can't both be. The Fourth could have remained Mizukage for decades after the Bloody Mist practices came to an end. ''~SnapperT '' 03:02, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :::Didn't zabuza kill a mizukage.. and with his age, it would have had to have been a recent one like the fourth.. Simant (talk) 18:16, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::::Zabuza tried to kill a Mizukage. Omnibender - Talk - 23:18, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Fifth Mizukage Do we have proof she is the Mizukage? I can't remember but did it mention she was the Fifth? I remember her saying the Fourth Mizukage was the era of the Bloody Mist, but is that proof enough to say she was the Fifth?--TheUltimate3 (talk) 10:44, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :See my comment two sections above, in Binktopia's scanlation, Ao explicitly calls her Godaime. I was questioning her status as Fifth myself before that scanlation came out. Omnibender - Talk - 16:24, 17 July 2009 (UTC) :Well, I'm not too sure, and till Shouensuki confirms is, I won't be. But he's gone on a 2 week vacation, so...I guess I'll have to wait.....-- AlienGamer--Talk-- 16:42, 17 July 2009 (UTC) ::You don't need to know Japanese to find in the RAW. ''~SnapperT '' 17:53, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Who to believe? » Sleepy Fans' and Binktopia's translation give different views on the Fifth's hearing problem. In her article which one should be used when giving examples for it? » In SF's case- she hears one word instead of another. Like "engagements" instead of "arrangements", "called off" instead of "call you ambitious". But according to Binktopia, she hears the words perfectly fine but simply misunderstands the context in which they are used. Like in the inn she picked up the words "engaged", "various thing", "in the end" and "thrown away", ignoring the rest of the sentences. Here are links to compare in case anyone wants to check it out. '''Before leaving for the Summit: Sleepy Fans- http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/454/08/ Binktopia- http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-454/page006.html; In the inn: Sleepy Fans- http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/456/14/ Binktopia- http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-456/page015.html Sure, when it all comes down to it, at least 85% of her bolts are loose, but there's still a difference between mishearing the word and misunderstanding the context. Apex Predator (talk) 16:37, 23 July 2009 (UTC) The author dosn't intend to portray her as having hearing problems, but to portray her as being fixated on a previous heartbreak. She is so obsessed with it, that her mind references things associated with it, when there is no real association made. Trivia sec Is it really that relevant that she is one of four kages (Third Kazekage also had one) to have a kekkei genkai when only 10 kages fighting styles are known (5 fire, 2 wind, 2 water, 1 light) so far? Also 2 more kages are jinchuriki, giving then unique abilities, since Yagura had control over his tailed beast. -- (talk) 11:33, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :No, it isn't relevant. I've removed it..--AlienGamer--Talk ( )-- 11:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) A New discussion for the Trivia Sec- What is up with the vagueness I don't understand this trivia about her name, do I have to learn Japanese/Kanji to understand what is so interesting about this statement??? I am talking about the later half of this trivia.>>>, "The kanji for "Terumī" mean "shining beauty". However, they are usually pronounced with a lengthened "I" sound. This, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning." (talk) 02:25, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Andrew Acid Its not Lava its acid. The characters are different from when the 4 tails Lava was mentioned, the emphasis is clearly different within the meanings as well..should be changed to Acid. I'd do that now but I don't want to be reverted. :Well at the moment it's just speculation, but there are possibilities that she uses acid. I know I shouldn't talk about this, but she may fuse fire and water natures in order to achieve this. Another thing my be added that if she were to use lava, wouldn't there be a lot of smoke and of course molten rock instead of sludge? We'll have to wait and see what she actually uses. Cyrus1 14:57, 25 September 2009 (UTC) :Why Acid?! In which translation it is said to be acid? According to the sleepy fan translation it said "Yoton No Jutsu" = lava release... here you can check it out http://www.onemanga.com/Naruto/465/17/ also in the mangashare page say the same thing... check it: http://read.mangashare.com/Naruto/chapter-465/page016.html So again, why acid or solvent???? There are two pages that said Lava Release!!!! --Kiba91 (talk) 21:57, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::One of the characters used for Yoton is not the same from the one used for the Four Tails Yoton. The Four Tail's had a character with a fire radical, Mizukage's has a water character, that's where the acid idea is supposed to come from. Omnibender - Talk - 22:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::That's merely speculation! Just because she's from Kirigakure she has to use water based jutsus and only that? That does not have anything to do with that a character could use others skills that are not of water --Kiba91 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::Not really, the Yoton as we knew before, fire plus earth making lava wasn't a kekkei genkai, it was an ability granted by a tailed beast, much like Gaara's sand. The two possible "yon" characters just happen to be very similar and mean the same thing. However, when it was used to describe the Four Tails's, the form with the fire radical was used, and it's a very rarely used form of the character. The Mizukage's Yoton used the normal form of the character, which happens to be in the name of a jutsu Tsunade's Katsuyu uses, which involves spitting acid. Omnibender - Talk - 23:01, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Yoton Ok I grow tired of this. We settle this now. Gather our translators, or scanlations, whatever it takes but we settle this now: Just what the hell did she use. Until then, NOTHING gets put on the pages cause this has been going on all day.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 22:03, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :We'll have to wait to ShounenSuki... but i've already put two pages that said "Yoton No Jutsu"... but well, lets wait for him :) --Kiba91 (talk) 22:14, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::Guess I'll start if off then. Based off my research, everything comes down to just what the hell Kishimoto was trying to get at, but with the standard "element-ton", and in this case it was Yoton. Yoton has previously been classified as "Lava Release". The only problem I can see, at the moment, is that people can't see the Mizukage using a combination of fire and earth. That's what I gathered.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 23:35, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :::See my comments in the section above this one. Omnibender - Talk - 23:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) ::::*deep sigh* This is going to take some explaining and will involve a bit of technical information about Japanese. Bear with me, please. ::::First, we should take a good look at the Mizukage's Yōton: Firstly, the name is . I'll get into its translation later. It's an element that looks like a viscous liquid that melts things. ::::Now we need to look into the Four-Tails' Yōton: The name is . The element is described as lava that melts everything it touches. ::::Comparing the two, without looking at the names, reveals this: both are viscous liquids that melt things. They have the exact same effect and appearance. ::::Now I'll get into the names. The kanji used to write the names are 熔 and 溶. Both have the exact same pronunciation and meanings: 'to melt,' 'to dissolve,' 'to thaw'. The only difference is the left-most radical. A radical is a part of a kanji. E.g. the kanji for consist of two radicals: and . ::::The left-most radical of the kanji used to write the Mizukage's Yōton is . The left-most radical of the kanji used to write the Four-Tails' Yōton is . The question is: "does this difference matter?" ::::As I said before, the kanji are pronounced the same and have the same meaning. However, it isn't beyond imagination that Kishimoto-sensei might use the difference in radicals to give the techniques a subtle distinction. However... ::::Although they are practically the same, the water-radical 溶 is far more common. The fire-radical 熔 is archaic and almost never used normally. When using a computer to write Japanese, it is extremely easy to write 溶 instead of 熔. In fact, Kishimoto-sensei made this mistake himself in the third databook entry for Rōshi. It should also be noted that when describing the element for the Four-Tails' Yōton, the word is used, always written with the water-radical 溶 kanji. ::::This makes the possibility of the Mizukage's Yōton being different from the Four-Tails' Yōton practically zero. ::::P.S. Just to clear up as much as possible, if Kishimoto-sensei wanted the Mizukage to use 'Acid Release,' he would have called it , using the normal kanji for acid, as he used in Katsuyu's Tongue Tooth Sticky Acid. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 00:02, September 26, 2009 (UTC) :::::I can't attest to other people's knowledge, but I read in a forum, either mangashare or mangahelpers, that this particular one would mean acid as a gustatory sensation, is there any truth to that? Omnibender - Talk - 00:25, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::::::What's with the deep sigh? Not everyone's a genius or is knowledgeable of Japanese. (talk) 02:43, September 26, 2009 (UTC) You mean the kanji 酸? Yes, it means acid as a gustatory sensation (i.e. sour taste). However, it also means acid in the chemical sense. For instance, hydrochloric acid is in Japanese. ::::: I'd have to agree with this completely. It's also of worthy note that we have NEVER seen Roshi's abilities in action, and gooey melting blobs are likely what they would have looked like. I think Kishimoto likely wrote about Roshi's abilities, knew it was too much work to do some huge flashback this much later in the manga, and knew fan's wanted to see this advanced nature transformation, and so wrote it in to be the current mizukage's specialty. Honestly, I like the effects of the Mizukage's yoton far much greater than i originally imagined roshi's being... i mean i was thinking it was just going to be really hot rocks that catch everything around it on fire, which in my opinion, was kind of lame for an advanced nature transformation, since the 3rd hokage already used burning earth and i don't see much difference between that and what i thought was intended by yoton... but the way mizukage's yoton is, just something about the way it's been portrayed and used, makes it seem like an actual, factual, different element, instead of simply being 'really hot rocks'. ya know? I agree, i looked at 3 different manga, always the best translations, and i get lava for all of them, i agree with everything above, its safe to say for now that she is able to use the lava element, however, we can't put fire and lava down because it is not confirmed that for her she combines those, most likely it is, but we don's speculate, i would put down her being able to use lava though --Sauske-Blaze (talk) 01:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC)Sauske-Blaze I think the real confusion, as i said in the post prior to the one before, is that people had a certain 'vision' as to what lava style would actually do. In the real world, lava dosn't melt/dissolve anything other than rocks, everything else it touches simply bursts into flames. If lava hit me in real life, i'd burst into flames, not disolve. However, the clear usage of yoton is 'disolving' in nature. Who knows though, maybe simply because it hit a stone wall, the wall melted, like lava would do to any rock, and if she actually hits a person or a tree, we'd see fire. but I'm certain that the real confusion and controversy over the mizukage's yoton, is simply that it dosn't seem like the lava most people were imagining. This heavily reminds me of a ninja battle...except you're all fighting with words. And kanji. Just thought I'd point that out. Dartblaze (talk) 02:32, September 26, 2009 (UTC) ::I agree. This is getting really very annoying. Can we just wait until the next couple of chapters come out? Since this last one did, she'd had Solvent release, Dissolve release, and Lava release, all of which have been systematically taken down. It's not looking good. Let's just please wait. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 02:41, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Common Sense no Jutsu! Dartblaze (talk) 02:44, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Its Official As of Chapter 466 the Mizukage uses Lava and the Boil release. People need to get over the fact that she can use fire jutsu. Besides She said she can use Fire Earth AND Water.Besides look at the Second Hokage, he too doesn't fill the requirements for Hokage as he does not use fire or wood jutsu. Kishi has already made it clear the village doesn't limit what a person can do, there maybe traditions but as we can see people have choices regardless of what village they are from.Also I am going to put in the triva section that she the is first ninja shown to have two element fusions and that they both involve fire. There ya go.Saimaroimaru (talk) 07:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :You should wait until ShounenSuki can take a look at it before calling anything official. OneManga might be fast, but their versions tends to have several translation mistakes. Jacce | Talk 07:32, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::I think the "boil release" name is not that good. Maybe that's what the kanji literally means, I dunno, but boiling is a state when the water is heated to 100 degrees Celsius. This would make it hot water or steam, like in Han's case. The fact of the matter is, that fire chakra combined with water chakra, can create "water that can burn things", therefore an acid. The ability we saw was a perfect demonstration, therefore I would opt for "Solvent Release" from before as a name of this brand of jutsu. Xfing (talk) 11:18, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah it's official. There can be no doubt that the Mizukage uses Lava Release. :::As for the Boil Release... We cannot just go against the literal meaning of the Japanese name. The kanji used for Boil release mean just that: Boil Release. The element isn't always the exact same as it's real-world counterpart. Darui's Storm Release isn't actually a storm, nor does Lava Release act the same as real lava and Dust Release doesn't actually consist of dust. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:24, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::::I agree for the most part, but do we really know that Dust release DOSN'T consist of dust, and it just be dust that happens to work in such a way?--SkyFlicker (talk) 16:13, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Funny how those names stayed. Oh just saying that viz has also translated her jutsu into Lava Style.Saimaroimaru (talk) 04:39, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Roshi and the Four tails Umm...I am a bit confused. If Lava release is a Kekkei Genkai and both Roshi and the Fifth Mizukage can use it, then are they from the same clan? But Roshi is from Iwagakure and Mizukage is not...is it some different sort of Lava release?--NejiByakugan36 14:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :We don't know the exact details. Rōshi most likely got his Lava Release from the Four-Tails. It is possible the Mizukage got hers from an unrelated bloodline, or perhaps she is the descendant of one of the Four-Tails' jinchūriki. Maybe her kekkei genkai works completely different. We just don't know yet. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:01, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::ShounenSuki, dont you think its possible that bloodline limits arn't reserved for an actual lineage, and instead really mean 'you're either born with it or you arnt'? and that it is just that certain clans tend to pass on the genetic trait?--SkyFlicker (talk) 15:17, October 3, 2009 (UTC) I think elements fusions are obtained through tailed beasts and bloodlines.Saimaroimaru (talk) 22:12, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? Something that even further confuses me when it comes to the Mizukage's KG's is that in recent memory everyone with KG's was hunted down (Haku and his mother for example). As of such I'll pose the question that perhaps the Mizukage isn't from Kirigakure at all? If she still happens to be from Kiri this would need clearing up lest it become a major inconsistency. - The Stallion. *It's possible she only recently became kage, or that people with kekkei genkai being hunted down happened only during the period when Kiri was known as village of the Bloody Mist. Or she could have been very good at hiding her kekkei genkai, she can use three basic elements, those ought to be enough to survive. Omnibender - Talk - 01:08, October 14, 2009 (UTC) 5 Elements In the Trivia page shouldn't it say the 5th Mizukage is currently the only person with 5 elements that aren't the 5 basic elements.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 06:58, October 14, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan :No because the only basic elements she has is Fire, Earth, and Water. Pain could use all of those plus Lightning and Wind, and one more element. What makes her unique is that she has two Kekkei Genkais.--TheUltimate3 (talk) 11:37, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::It isn't the 5 elements +1 he could use but the six paths of reincarnation (buddhism) Ju gatsu mikka (talk) 18:50, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai? In the trivia section why don't we put This Mizukage has shown a kekkei Genkai thought to be a bijuu/Jinchurikki Ability. she DID disprove this speculation.--Nintendo-Fan (talk) 19:37, October 17, 2009 (UTC)Nintendo-Fan *Because as far as we know, neither the jinchuuriki nor the bijuu have Kekkei Genkai, Lava ninjutsu is both. Omnibender - Talk - 19:54, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Name? Where was the name revealed? Was their another databook release?Saimaroimaru (talk) 08:09, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Yup, the 4th databook, it talks about the abilities of utakata and han and the abilities of all the tailed beasts and names the kages. Flameboy4z (talk) 08:26, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Fourth databook? You mean the second fanbook? Can you provide proof? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 11:23, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, thats it! The second fanbook! I will tell you the website with scans of it and other stuff. Kouseki (talk) 14:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::Please do, because the fanbook won't be released until 4th December and none of the adverts I've seen of it mentioned any of the info you mentioned. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:53, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::Here is the cover of it, this is the picture without the title and everything because i couldnt get ahold of it, cant find that site, but ill look harder!:) Kouseki (talk) 15:00, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::::File:Image.jpg That's a fan-coloured version of a poster that came out years ago and was also included in the second artbook. There is no way that's the cover of the second fanbook, since that's supposed to have Naruto and the rest of his generation, plus Kakashi and Yamato. Although the last bit came from a spoiler, and thus might be wrong,. there is no way the new fanbook will have an old image as its cover. This isn't helping your credibility. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 15:29, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :Ummm, obiouzly not if its the cover, and thats not old, it came out from with the second artbook which didnt coe out to long ago. Kouseki (talk) 18:40, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::It first came out as a poster, published in Weekly Shōnen Jump, sometime in late '06 or early '07. The image you've shown is coloured by a fan. Not only are the colours distinclty different from the original by Kishimoto-sensei, the style of colouring is also different and I actually recognised it as a fan-coloured image. Do you have any actual evidence? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 19:19, November 27, 2009 (UTC) :::I havent found the site again, and yes that is a fan colored one as i could not find the real one, but the cover is the same picture with Naruto Nabook 2 in japanese on the top of it except the Naruto part, ill try to find the link to where it shows it and everything like where it shows raws of it and other stuff. Kouseki (talk) 19:37, November 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm always amazed when people cannot find a site they previously visited. Doesn't anyone use their browser's history function? --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:02, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah..... Ill use that then tell you! Thx!:)Kouseki (talk) 21:44, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Waiting.Saimaroimaru (talk) 05:14, December 1, 2009 (UTC) Where is her name confirmed? --Hasofcd (talk) 18:18, December 4, 2009 (UTC) :It was revealed in the second fanbook. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 18:28, December 4, 2009 (UTC) Nonexact Age It says "30s" is that what it says in the fanbook? If so, then I am not dealing with, younger/older relationship in new infobox. Simant (talk) 21:46, December 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, it says Kishimoto-sensei designed her as a woman in her . --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 21:54, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Age The way the age is written (30s) suggests to me that it's basically a guess, aka speculation. Am I wrong, or can anyone show me a source that states that she in fact is in her thirtees? ~Hakinu (talk | ) 23:50, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :Read the section above this one. Omnibender - Talk - 00:03, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, my mind was really with me when I wrote this :D ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:57, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Volume 49 cover It's been added that a source for her lipstick is the cover for volume 49. That hasn't been released yet as far as I can see, can someone post a link with the image? Omnibender - Talk - 22:47, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :I was the one who made it a reference, but didn't add the information itself. I've contacted the one who posted this information (http://naruto.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mei_Terum%C4%AB&diff=prev&oldid=231968) ~Hakinu (talk | ) 22:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hello guys. I'm the one who initially pointed out that Mei wears blue lipstick. Here's the URL to the cover of volume 49: http://i50.tinypic.com/21dlzmc.jpg :Someone really turned up the greens in that image. ''~SnapperT '' 03:58, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'd say her lipstick is purple rather than blue. --Kiadony (talk) 10:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Village/Elements Icons Why were they removed when other characters still have them? Personally, I think it looks much better at the top of the page than crammed down there with their information, or we could do both. Jules R. J. Blake (talk) 20:30, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Jutsu? This has just been brought to my attention. If you would look here---> http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/SleepyFans/466/6 We can see Mei lightly running both her hands against the wall, and if you look at the next panel--> http://www.mangatoshokan.com/read/Naruto/SleepyFans/466/7 We can see the path she just came from covered in lava. Could this be a technique, which allows her to channel lava though her hands? --SharkEmpress101 (talk) 23:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :She isn't actually touching the walls, though. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 02:57, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for waiting for an answer before creating a jutsu page... Simant (talk) 03:18, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Occupation This has been bothering me for some time now, but should we really list daimyō bodyguard as her occupation or Mizukage's bodyguard as Chōjūrō's, et cetera? These aren't occupations, they're one-time missions. It's completly different from Mizukage or jōnin commander. If we're going to list these things, why not list cat retriever as Naruto's or Konoha backup as Gaara's? —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 10:27, February 3, 2011 (UTC) : I agree. She's a Kage that's her occupation, she's simply acting as a delegate from the group of leaders. As for the bodyguards during the Summit i'd have n qualms abut removing that. --Cerez365 (talk) 11:35, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :I'm thinking keeping kage's bodyguard might be reasonable, it seems to be a more regular position that certain ninja get. Chōjūrō seems to serve the role whatever mission Mei is on. Daimyo bodyguard, on the other hand, should really only apply to their full time ones and not Mei, for whom it's only a specific mission. ZeroSD (talk) 17:09, February 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually it's more like ever since the 5 Kage Summit things kept on moving... The Tsuchikage changed guards at one point after all as did the Raikage. And besides any number of shinobi could serve as a bodyguard. The point is that their occupation is that of a shinobi not bodyguards. --Cerez365 (talk) 17:20, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't mind these being removed. Omnibender - Talk - 18:43, February 3, 2011 (UTC) :So is it okay to remove the bodyguard occupation now?--Deva 27 (talk) 21:39, February 4, 2011 (UTC) ::I guess so since there were no objections... But the bigger question is should we remove occupations like these for everyone unless it's stated that it actually is their profession? --Cerez (talk) 21:43, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Image Avatar (or whatever) Don't you think we should change her main picture with anime one. She can be clearly seen in trailer for Naruto Shippuden 199 episode. I put one but it's not very good quality. --Almigthy.Gmo (talk) 16:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :Wait until the episode airs, we don't use images from previews.--Deva 27 (talk) 16:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Well what about now? I think an anime image would be good for her, all the kage, and all their bodygaurds.Fishboy144 (talk) 21:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy144 Don't we generally used colored manga pictures in preference to anime ones? (Colored manga > Anime > B&W manga) ZeroSD (talk) 21:48, February 17, 2011 (UTC) :I asked about that but never followed it up. But apparently anime image > manga colored image for inforbox now. As long as there's nothing wrong with the anime image. Personally i don't like any of the anime images i've seen for Mei so far.--Cerez☺ (talk) 21:52, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay but lets add one when a good one comes upFishboy144 (talk) 22:35, February 17, 2011 (UTC)Fishboy144. Why are we using both anime and manga in her infobox? The one from the anime isn't different from the manga one. Omnibender - Talk - 01:06, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Not affected by lava release Should it be noted that she is also apparently not affected by the lava release as well as boil release because after she used the Lava Globs there was some lava left on the corners of her mouth and she wiped it off like it was nothing :Perhaps users are immune? ' ~ Fmakck© → Talk → ~ 13:57, March 26, 2011 (UTC) It'd be kinda dumb if something you made in your body and had to spit out could harm you as well --Cerez™☺ 14:01, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Jutsu Her Jutsu are messed up. She has Skilled Mist Technique and Melting Apparition Technique on there twice and one says manga only and the other says anime only --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 13:19, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Apperance First she doesn't wear shorts but actually a skirt under her blue dress and it is not the same color as her dress, proven by this picture--Yamanaka Ino (talk) 12:13, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :From what we've seen in the manga she wears shorts underneath it not a skirt. The change can be mentioned in her article however.--Cerez365™☺ 12:33, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh yes I can see here that they are shorts in the manga --Yamanaka Ino (talk) 12:37, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::Aye.--Cerez365™☺ 12:46, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe underneath the skirt is a short like Sakura.--Ilnarutoanime (talk) 12:58, April 24, 2011 (UTC) :::What Sakura wears is an apron which is entirely different from what they've illustrated Mei wearing.--Cerez365™☺ 13:06, April 24, 2011 (UTC) ::::Guys, there are easier ways to piping image links. Omnibender - Talk - 16:31, April 24, 2011 (UTC) translation clarification on this page it says she wondered if all the men of the clan are as good looking, but the translation as I recall reading she said that the clan sure does produce some handsome men. I was just curious for a translation from someone who has the original statement, just to clarify. (talk) 15:04, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah Also in the trivia section where it says: this, together with the fact that the furigana are written in katakana, suggests that her name is meant to invoke a different meaning. Can someone elaborate on that for me? What different meaning does that suggest, if it's known at all. (talk) 16:34, April 24, 2011 (UTC)miah :The Mizukage says: :: :The Japanese used is rather vague, but to me it seems she does expect Uchiha men to be pretty handsome. :The deeper meaning of her family name is unknown. The only thing I can really imagine it to mean right now is "tell me". It could easily be a pun I'm simply not getting, though. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) So the quote should probably be changed, and the thing about the name... to me it just seems like it cuts off in mid though, you know? The way it's worded, you sort of just expect to hear what the different meaning is. (talk) 02:15, April 25, 2011 (UTC)miah New picture Which one do you like better? The new or current one? [[User:°Aizen°|'°Aizen°']](Dissi) 18:39, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :Since we're doing this, I also found this image as well as this one.--Cerez365™ 19:29, May 17, 2011 (UTC) ::This favor o.o.--Cerez365™ 23:26, May 17, 2011 (UTC) :::This shows the most of her, though the lava seems an unnecessary background. ''~SnapperT '' 01:46, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm in favor of that one. The lava background doesn't take from it much and it's the best picture of her.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 02:21, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::: (edit conflict)Le sigh~ I wish you'd just said "this". Anyway, I tried getting higher rez for the image there now but i can't find a raw. And I like the one with the lava bg but she looks naked O.o.--Cerez365™ 02:23, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Sigh... all looks naked. XD I still like this. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:49, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::: I will look at the meeting episodes. --_-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 05:51, May 18, 2011 (UTC) So yosh on the lava bg one?--Cerez365™ 21:16, May 18, 2011 (UTC) :I like that one, but why is it so bright? Oh well... '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 23:04, May 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Kinda late in this, but other than the top-knot band/holder, it seems like she's naked in the image with the lava background. Omnibender - Talk - 01:44, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::That's why I was wondering if the second one would be better since when they read the article, the first one they see is the manga image so they'd have an idea of her outfit already.--Cerez365™ 01:48, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::I like the second image on your first comment in this section. It has this "I'm badass" vibe, even if it's a bit too close. Omnibender - Talk - 01:51, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :::::I agree. It looks better in the infobox without the lava in the background fluff.--Cerez365™ 02:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::::::I would prefer the lava over the one that's too close up, she even looks a bit possessed in the image. But I think we should all agree on one before we change it change it again. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 02:12, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Just a suggestion but how about this? '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 02:38, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :For anyone that may not notice otherwise: that's an un-cropped File:Mei.png. ''~SnapperT '' 03:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I thought I saw it somewhere, so any ideas? '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 03:23, May 19, 2011 (UTC) There's no distracting background and enough clothes that she doesn't look naked in this one but she's looking away →.--Cerez365™ 17:46, May 19, 2011 (UTC) :But Cerez-senpai, that's the best image ^_^ _-_-=NejiLoverr26 (Talk- -Links) 06:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::She's looking away, though. But since when do we have a problem with nakedness, granted that Mei is not even naked. I still like this one. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 11:39, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I see no difference between the two except that she looks evil in that one, looking away and looks naked. In regards to Otoha, where we can do better we do.--Cerez365™ 13:13, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::I'm still in favor of this one. -Fishboy144 (talk) 14:34, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::I've always said that one was fine if we could improve the quality. I think we should just do a poll maybe? It could just be a temporary image as there'll hopefully be opportunities to get better ones in upcoming episodes.--Cerez365™ 14:39, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Polls are for democracies, but right now I think that sounds like a good idea. '' ~ Fmakck© ''(Images | ) 14:44, May 22, 2011 (UTC) :::::::We've used polls a couple of times they just no like admitting it.XD--Cerez365™ 14:46, May 22, 2011 (UTC) Decision- Poll As we've been having some trouble with Mei's anime info box image, I don't see any other way to deal with it so choose the one you think is most appropriate for her infobox. There are five (5) choices to select from the images will be posted here please vote according to the corresponding image. The poll will end on June 5th. Please vote, God save the queen and such.~ Most suitable image? Choice #1 Choice #2 Choice #3 Choice #4 Choice #5 Oh and this one is also a viable option should one with higher quality be uploaded. :I agree with the potential fifth option. Omnibender - Talk - 18:01, May 22, 2011 (UTC) ::I agree too, why isn't the fifth one in there?Fishboy144 (talk) 01:11, May 23, 2011 (UTC) :::My guess is the file quality. Omnibender - Talk - 01:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well anyone who wants this one will be choice number five. I added the option to the poll above.Fishboy144 (talk) 02:51, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: I'll go with Choice 4, because it shows the mesh shirt, though. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 10:25, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::: One more thing, it shows her top-knot hairstyle. I really like it because it shows few parts of her costume. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 10:28, May 23, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Hmmm.. it seems that the Choice 4 has many votes. --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 07:21, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :::::::I voted before the fifth option was added, out of the five, the fifth is my favourite image for the infobox. Omnibender - Talk - 21:20, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::I don't think this poll serves a purpose anymore since we got a better quality image for option #5. It'd be the best option since she isn't looking away. So all we have to do is wait until the image starts showing (btw what's up with that?)--Cerez365™ 21:26, May 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: No. The votes will be wasted >_< How about just ending this in May 31? --NejiLoverr26 (Il anime) 05:00, May 28, 2011 (UTC) I have another one that may work, although I realize that the pole has already been up for a while, but I just wanted to put it out here so that it could be considered.Fishboy144 (talk) 21:26, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :It's kinda been decided that we'd go with the image in the infobox now. We're just waiting for the cache problem to sort. And no she has gaping mouth in that image.--Cerez365™ 21:34, May 30, 2011 (UTC) ::The newer revision just after that has the mouth closed. Omnibender - Talk - 23:00, May 30, 2011 (UTC) :Where's the discussion about that? Hmmm... Fishboy144, your image has bad quality, but it's nice! I agree with that!!! ^_^ --NejiLoverr 6 06:22, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Maybe we should put the image in her appearance for now until someone finds it in better quality. I feel like it should at least be in her appearance because it shows her top-knot hairstyle and her clothing.Fishboy144 (talk) 21:56, May 31, 2011 (UTC) ::: *late reply* Yes, but I can't find good quality of that. --NejiLoverr 6 15:08, June 3, 2011 (UTC) ::::Hey what happen, that's kind of unfair 'bout the image, the Choice 4 is the one which has many votes.... --NejiLoverr 6 11:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) English voice Can anyone confirm that Grey DeLisle is Mei's voice actress? http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0217221/filmoseries (Scroll down to Naruto: Shippuden). If not, looks like we will have to wait for Generations to be released. --Amrykid (talk) 15:36, July 20, 2011 (UTC)